creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Experiment 24
The being known only as Experiment 24 has a very dark and twisted backstory, one which no one should ever experience if they value their mind remaining whole. Appearance The being known as Experiment 24 has pure red eyes with no pupils whatsoever. Razor-sharp claws extend from his hands. His mouth is filled with an array of razor-sharp teeth, usually shown via his insane grin. His hair is jet black. His clothing is torn apart but just enough of it covers his body. A horrifically dark aura surrounds his body. Black smoke emanates from around his eyes. All these traits were brought upon him by the cruel and twisted experiments that were performed on him. He also has multiple scars and marks on his body as a result of his insanity which caused him to cut and bite at his own body. Personality Experiment 24 is usually insane as a result of experiments that were performed on him when he was younger. He still retains some sanity meaning he can be logical and careful at times. But when he is insane, it is best to steer clear of him as he will attack anything that he perceives as a threat. When he kills he seems to enjoy it, but sometimes when his sanity comes back to him, he is shocked at what he is done. This frequent slipping in and out of insanity is a lasting effect of the experiments performed on him. Origin The being who would later be known as Experiment 24 was born to an unknown woman. When he was a baby, his mother became afflicted with an incurable disease and died. He was then abducted by an unknown organization who performed sick, twisted and cruel experiments on him in a lab as he grew up. The experiments included, but were not limited to, mental reconditioning, eyesight enhancements and DNA alteration/combination injections from other test subjects. These experiments changed him entirely. His mind had broken over the time spend within the same, excruciating examinations, his eyes changed from his usual cornflower to a rich vermilion, his fingernails extended into distressingly long, narrow claws and his regular teeth could no-longer fit into his mouth as they had been replaced by numerous, miniature fangs stained with plaque. He also gained the ability to shoot pure energy from his eyes but, this ability would cause Experiment 24 to be severely weakened as a result, sometimes he may fall unconscious for hours until he has regained his energy. Since he gained that power, the experiments became more severe after each observation. Unfortunately, Experiment 24 had intrigued their interest by altering/combining different strands of DNA and finding newer subjects for their twisted ways of "examining" their findings. Eventually, Experiment 24 was able to escape his confinement within the laboratory, massacring the entire staff one by one, leaving only blood, bones, organs, and muscle laying everywhere in sight. He was soon found by Stripes and Lazari before being taken to Zalgo. Zalgo found a use for Experiment 24 and restored some of his sanity to make him more useful than being just a mindless killing machine. In exchange for his sanity back, Experiment 24 pledged his loyalty to Zalgo and his children. Experiment 24 loved his new service to Zalgo. After all, there were plenty of targets to kill... Powers and Abilities Experiment 24 can move incredibly quickly as a result of the experiments increasing his speed. He can also lift heavy objects due to the new strength he gained, the heaviest being a large closed door. His sense of smell is unmatched since he can smell where his victims are hiding even if they’re covering their scent with whatever they can. Due to his eyes now turned pure red, he can see with very sharp eyesight. His hearing has been enhanced too, allowing him to hear things a lot louder, even whispers from his prey. His most powerful ability is the ability to shoot pure energy from his eyes. The energy can disintegrate enemies and blast through any objects. But this comes with a heavy cost. If used for too long, he will be severely exhausted, or even pass out. Once during his tests back at the lab, he used it for so long he passed out for three days straight. So Zalgo advised that he only uses it as a last resort. Facts *He is 17 years old *His creator is Agent Kansas632 *He likes killing, serving Zalgo, talking with Stripes, playing with Lazari, succeeding in his missions and practising his powers with Zalgo *He dislikes failing Zalgo, seeing harm come to Stripes or Lazari, people who disobey his master, people who talk back to Zalgo and people who treat Stripes or Lazari as freaks *He seems to be on good terms with Stripes, and secretly has a small crush on her *He once told Zalgo that he would willingly be killed if it meant saving Lazari’s life, as he sees her as a little sister *He is unwaveringly loyal to Zalgo, no matter what his master does *His diet mainly consists of any type of meat, ranging from raw animal meat to actual human meat. His favorite type of meat to eat is human meat, especially if the flesh is roasted. *He sometimes has flashbacks of the experiments and ends up losing his sanity as a result, which causes him to laugh crazily at times *Whenever he is not on a mission for Zalgo, he spends most of his time sleeping, and sometimes mutters in his sleep *The first time after using his last resort power, he felt extremely unwell and even once threw up blood. But the majority of the time after using his last resort power, he just feels exhausted. *His last resort power is the main reason why he spends much of his time sleeping. The exertion of using that power severely tires him out *His enhanced hearing is also a weakness, as high-frequency sounds such as dog whistles can cause him pain. However, while this can leave him debilitated and vulnerable for a limited time, it also increases his anger and makes him more dangerous for a short while * The main experiments that were performed on him were: *# Attempted mental reconditioning. This was supposed to improve his intelligence and help him gain a better understanding of tactics. But it ended up shattering his mind and turning him insane *# Attempted eyesight enhancements. These were meant to allow him to see better in the darkness. While these did work to an extent, they did not work as intended. They had the side effect of rendering his eyes pure red. *# DNA injections from other test subjects who died. These were supposed to give him their abilities. It did work, as it gave him the teeth and claws of two other test subjects. However, the genetic reshuffling, combining and altering ended up giving him his eye power. Quotes: *“''sniff sniff OH! Okay, who crapped themselves?!” *“I don’t like its beady eyes, they’re just so fucking disturbing…” *“This place reminds me of my escape from the lab, just a lot less bloody” *“Oh, the same weapon I used to kill the…oh no, wait that was something else. I used a metal pole at that time.” *“''snore Ah, fuck off…''snore''” *“Back the fuck away from Lazari or I’m gonna tear you apart!” *“You see what happens when you touch me without permission?! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I’ve got issues, alright?!” *“''sniff'' oh ok that is awful, kinda like the receptionist who I killed. She was a cute woman though. Cute but stank like a blocked toilet. Crazy combination…” *“OK, OK, I’ll get up already, sheesh…like the lab people all over again…” *“''crazed laughter''” *“You know, I was on fire once. In the literal sense. That was NOT a good time!” *“Blood! Gore! Muscles! Organs! Bones! It’s all so wonderful!” *“I think after that last mission, my brain warped four times before going back to normal…” *“Yes Master I share your distaste for our nemesises...nemesis...ugh...enemies then” *“Well, they’re gonna be having a hard time picking this guy off the ground...looks like a bloody pancake…” *“Like the fucking technicians during the winter…totally useless!” *“I’m warning you, I’m quick to lose it!” *“I used something like this to kill the security guards guarding my cell when I broke out. First victims. Kinda felt nice killing them” *“Mind your tongue when talking to our master, or I will rip it out and shove it down your throat so you can never speak again!” *"Leave now, before Master finds you" *"Pinwheels! Fireworks going off inside my head! Voices! Flying sea birds!!!" *"The voices, they whisper to me. Can you hear them? They whisper, then they sing, then they scream. Finally, they beg for my power to be unleashed." *"The walls beg for blood..." *"I see melting salami on a Chinese takeaway stuffed with dead fish..." Category:Zalgo Category:Proxies Category:Insane Category:Male Category:OC Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopath Category:Tragic Category:Evil Category:Teenager Category:Cannibal Category:Fucking Run